


Purposeful Distraction

by UnrealRomance



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: Just a quick note, this does not exist in any universe I have written thus far. Anything within this story is contained within its own 'verse and does not effect anything in Rewritten or Secret's Out.Also I'm using a slight different dynamic between Solas and Nik, here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinako/gifts).



"I don't really understand what you mean." I gaze confusedly up at the wall with carved inscriptions and glance at Solas. "A sacrifice of experience…. Do they want memories?"

We're standing in an old temple dedicated not to gods but to spirits. Avvarian in nature- well, to the Avvar, spirits _are_ gods…

"They want an _experience_." He hedges and sighs. " _Sa'lath…_ this place is home to Desire demons and spirits of love and affection…" His expression is twisting up at the end like he really doesn't want to tell me.

"Oh." I blink and look up at the drawn figures on the walls. "But the pictures just look…sweet."

There are inscriptions below each of them. One an image of a man and a woman embracing. Another of two men kissing and the third is two women holding hands.

Solas clears his throat and hums a little, and when I glance over he seems really flushed. "It is explaining that carnal activity is not enough. You must have affection, desire and trust. It is a ritual intended for lovers rather than anyone who might stumble upon the place."

I think about that while tracing my fingertips over the pictures. "Do you have an objection to this kind of thing?" I am carefully _not_ looking at him when I ask.

His head whips around in my periphery so I'm kind of glad I'm not looking. "I…"

A pause and then he's very close to me, face next to mine as he reaches up to grasp my hand on the wall and draw it back down to my side. "Is that something you would like?" He's more self-assured when he can puzzle out what I'm trying to get at. His voice comes out in something close to a purr, and his fingertips stroke my palm.

' _I need a bell for this man. Or shoes. Shoes would make enough noise to warn me when he moves._ '

My palm tingles and I shiver, leaning back into the warmth of his body. "I don't know what it would entail…but I'd pretty much take any excuse…" Ever since we started getting seriously physical it seems like I'm _always_ ready.

A breathless chuckle against my temple and he presses a kiss there causing my heart to leap up and nearly bang against my ribs. "It would be as if we had an audience, _Sa'lath_. They will not be here physically, but they will be watching and feasting off what energy we produce."

"You didn't say no." I point out, turning my head so I can press my brow to his. "So what do you think?"

"It is a high price, especially for an artifact that may no longer be there." His eyes are boring into mine with something like hunger and as always it sends a shiver down my spine. "But as it is something we would be doing regardless, the place hardly matters. And as you recall, possession is rarely the aim of spirits in these places."

I try to weigh his words against my desires, as much as I am already into this. But it's hard to concentrate with his mouth on my neck.

A harsh shiver works its way down from the point of contact. He doesn't normally spend too much time on any one spot, he's not much for marking me up- but now he bites down hard enough to make me gasp. Soothing the sting with a sweep of his tongue as his hands move to curl around my hips.

I tilt my head over and his face nuzzles my hair away from my neck, softly. My breath catches in my throat at the tender movement as it always does when he surprises me. He can be so affectionate when he feels no need hide.

Before having our discussion about Fen'Harel, Veil and his eventual plans for Thedas he was still somewhat guarded and reluctant to allow me to reciprocate.

Now, when I lean back into his body and press my hips back enough to feel him getting hard against me, he doesn't shift away or murmur admonishments or try to pin me to the wall- he presses forward and groans against the curve of my jaw where he begins planting small kisses with a nip and a flick of his tongue here and there.

The spot just behind my jaw where I'm so sensitive it hurts gets a glancing kiss- enough to warm me up and have my lips parting as my whole body goes a bit slack.

"Like this?" His hands smooth up my sides, pulling up my traveling tunic to get at the flesh underneath. Tracing elegant fingers over my sides and stomach, toying with the edges of my trousers and bra.

' _Thank god I helped them make bras, I don't think I can even remove a breast band_ myself _in under a couple minutes._ ' And I had to wear one for a _while_ till I could get the Tailor to cooperate with me.

A huff of amusement and a slight pinch at my sides has me gasping and jumping. "Solas!"

He chuckles and shakes his head when I turn my head to glare at him. "You are not paying attention to me, _Sa'lath._ I know your mind tends to wander, but do try to focus."

My eyes narrow and I turn in his arms. "So keep my attention, _Vhenan'ara_."

His smirk is a bit more predatory now, and my heart nearly jumps in my throat when I feel the dance of his magic over my skin in a rush of warmth. It makes me softer, more pliant. "Are you certain you wish my full efforts for this, _Sa'lath_?"

I know what he's really asking. I don't know why the answer isn't obvious, but it can't hurt to give him a clear-cut answer. "I want everything you can give me that's short of drawing blood, Solas." I smooth a hand up the front of his vest, the patched green one he refuses to have replaced. Perfectly _Solas_. "I'm pretty sure I've never turned down anything you've tried before."

"We have never tried _all_ of them at once." He murmurs, hands smoothing up to curl around my shoulders and pull me closer. "I know you are aware of my…level of ability." He pauses and his brows furrow as he searches for something. Then his eyes meet mine. "I am unsure if you could keep up with me."

It's a very frank admission. After all, I'm not quite an Ancient Elf. I'm not really sure what I am, but I'm still inexperienced and without the appropriate level of endurance to really take everything he can give me at once in full force.

"There's nothing that says we can't move slow and just…sample. For now." I wrap my hands around the back of his neck, locking my fingers so I can drag him down to me.

His lips are curled into the kiss but the smile on his face swiftly disappears as we press closer and begin tugging at the various articles of clothing that need to be removed. _Now_.

It's a good thing we came to the temple alone- thank god Dorian and Varric wanted to sleep in and Sera has no interest in things like this at all. If they were to suddenly walk in and spot us, I'd be mortified…

Though the thought of being caught in that position is…interesting. Even if I know that actually _getting_ caught would be less than ideal.

He nips my lower lip sharply and a rush of electricity runs over my skin, tightening my skin. I gasp, throwing my head back to revel in the sensation and his mouth moves to my throat.

" _It seems you are_ _ **trying**_ _to ignore me,_ " he says, in Elvhen. Breath fanning across the flesh of my neck, making me shiver. " _Is this a challenge, or am I simply not exciting you enough?_ "

There is a dangerous amount of arrogance and warning in that statement and those questions.

He is actually asking, but answering in the negative will mean he's going to kick things up a notch. He's actually asking, am I ready for that?

" _You know how hard it is for me to focus on anything, don't take it personally._ " I respond and tug on the vest under my hands. " _It's hard for me to concentrate on anything else when you have no shirt on, though- so there's a suggestion._ "

A low chuckle and a kiss pressed to my cheek. " _Noted_."

His vest is always easy enough to get off when the staff and pack aren't in the way. It just simply tugs open and then off- but I always have to pause to wrap up the jawbone necklace in the vest. It's a symbol, it represents something to me. Anyone in the fandom could see a drawing or picture of that damn jawbone with leather cords wrapped around it and know who it belonged to.

Solas takes it from me to put it down gently on a nearby flat rock. He treasures that thing and still won't tell me why, but I get the feeling it's deeply personal. It isn't that he doesn't think he can trust me, he just doesn't know how to get the words out. Having hidden so much of himself for so long, I'm not surprised some things are still hard to reveal.

He pulls his tunic over his head as he stands and drops it on top of the same rock, expression contemplative.

I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist. There's a smirk hovering just out of reach there, on his lips. So I skim his flesh with my fingertips, marveling at the slim curve of his waist and firm muscle on his chest and stomach. Never enough to be outwardly obvious, but he is deceptively strong.

His eyes are closed, head still turned away from me. His lashes flutter when my hands move over sensitive spots, ears flicking once when I sigh.

I lie my head on his shoulder and curl my left arm around his hips, drifting a hand upward until I can cup his jaw and turn his head to face me.

I kiss him, softly, hand moving to curve around the back of his neck and pull him tightly to me.

He leans into me a bit, but he's still being coy, hands still at his sides. He loves playing this game. His mouth moves against mine with authority and calm. Slow and measured and it drives me _insane._

One of his hands finds the bow of my back as he pulls away to breathe. "Do you remember when I told you that the weavers of Arlathan only need know what they wanted for the threads to obey?"

I lift a brow at him. "Mmhm."

I feel a curious breeze then, as his eyes begin to glow gray and smoky.

My own eyes narrow. "Did you just magic my clothes off?"

The self-satisfied curl of his lips tells me he did. "Do you object?"

"If you can remake them, no…" I pout.

A chuckle with that breathless snort at the end. "They have simply been displaced, _Sa'lath_. I will bring them back when we are done."

My lips purse and I press my naked front against his, both arms moving to wind around his shoulders. "And yet you're still wearing your pants." His flesh is as warm as I remember. His magic always keeping a nice bubble of warmth around him so he never gets too cold.

He pulls me back toward the long slab of stone that I had first thought was an altar and pulls me tight against him as he leans back into the stone ledge. "Am I?" He asks, amused.

I'm a little occupied with burying my head in his throat to lay a small trail of kisses down to his collarbone to answer. My breath catches at the warmth of him pressing against me, hard length trapped between us.

Easy to tease, with a soft roll of my hips.

A soft groan in my ear, a pair of hands drifting down to my ass to pull me closer, squeezing and rubbing on their way down to grasp the backs of my thighs.

I hop a little when he grasps and pulls, surprised to find myself on my knees straddling him. When did he sit on the slab? His speed and strength always floor me, but in this context it makes my head spin with possibilities.

His hands, curled around the backs of my thighs, tug me closer and closer until my center is pressed against his length and a shaky sigh escapes him.

I lift my head to plant a kiss on the side of his mouth, then pull back to trace his features with my fingertips. Marveling over the structure of his face, the curve of his cheekbones, the arch of his brow.

He revels in my attentions with his eyes closed and his face leaning a bit into my touch. He never outright asks for this much affection in our everyday lives- I have to sit him down and distract him until he forgets there's other things he could be doing and just overwhelm him with it.

But here, there's no hesitation or pulling away to ask if he can't finish his research first with a smile that's weighted down by too much. Here there is simply my need to love him and his need to be loved.

One of my hands cups his face while the other drifts down between our bodies.

His hands move upward to settle under my shoulders, holding me.

My hand curls around him, stroking slowly up and then down, feeling the velvety weight of him against my palm. The breathy noises he makes when I do this are only half the fun.

His eyes are still closed, brows furrowing at the sensations he's being assailed with, his head turning until his mouth is pressed to my other palm, ears flicked back and down and twitching when my hand on him moves below.

Sharp inhales, groans under his breath, hands squeezing and rubbing where they lie on my back.

His flesh is soft and supple, my mouth watering at the thought of wrapping my lips around him. A flush of heat and I can feel the wetness beginning to drip from between my legs. His magic is dancing over my skin and I never knew veilfire could have so much weight to it.

Like fingers pressing into my flesh, enclosing my breasts and squeezing, drifting down my back to curl between my legs…

I lean back and catch his hands, putting them on my hips. "Not yet."

"You will not be able to wear me out, _Vhenan_." He chuckles. "You are free to keep trying, of course." He uses that term of endearment sparingly. He knows what it does to me.

I shiver at the tone of his voice. "I know, but I want to…at least…" I huff. "I can never get you to the point you can get me."

His nose scrunches a little and he wraps his arms around my hips, pulling me close and lifting me up just enough that the head of him can tease my entrance. "What makes you think I am not satisfied with the way things are now?"

I scoff a little breathlessly. "How can you be satisfied? You're…well, you've said it several times, you can outlast me."

' _God, just a little lower. I am weak, I am so weak._ '

"That does not mean it is not satisfying." He's frowning a little as he pulls me down enough to press inside, just a bit. "I do not know what your definition even is." A smile replaces the frown at that, and he sighs with fluttering eyelashes as I sink down just a bit more. "All I want is this, _Sa'lath_. We could be like this all day, I would not mind if we never reached completion. If you recall, it is the connection I crave, not the pleasure."

My head falls back when his mouth drops to my breast and he pulls me all the way down onto him.

His entire length is inside me, our hips pressed snugly together- and all at once I know exactly what he means.

He sucks and bites down on my nipple, pulling with his lips, dragging his teeth over my flesh, sighing against the skin there. " _I feel whole when you are wrapped around me like this, my heart._ "

A shiver starts from the base of my skull and trails down my spine, starting a clench inside that makes us both gasp at the feeling of my inner muscles clamping tightly around and then releasing him.

His hands cover my breasts and I lean over to kiss him and press him back onto the slab under us. I lean up, hands drifting down his chest and stomach as I sit upright and bite my lip. He's moved his hands down to my hips, but he waits for _me_ to move.

He really seems happy to just lie there and enjoy the feeling of being connected to me, his lids droopy and languid. Lips curling into a soft smile as he squeezes my flesh in his hands. "I do not dislike the fact that I can exhaust you, either." He's smirking by the time he's finished.

I pout a little that time, "I just want to do that to _you_."

He smiles with understanding, rolling his hips upward and grinning a little when I whimper and smack his side with my hand. "And someday you will be able to. I look forward to it, _Vhenan_."

I start a very leisurely rhythm, cursing my body every time it speeds up without my direction. Cursing him for being so damn patient and smirky. Cursing the fact that it'll probably be a hundred years before I can even bring him to as intense an end as he can bring me even _once_ , let alone exhaust him.

He sits up on his elbows and uses what leverage he has to direct the angle of his hips while murmuring encouragement. "Just like that. You are so soft inside, _Sa'lath. Ma'sal'shiral…_ "

My heart leaps in my chest and everything tightens up so far I have to stop and wait for it to relax. He can tie me in knots so easily. Never dirty talk, but something so much more.

' _Such a sap_.'

Everything is warm, wet and throbbing- it's maddening. I can't even think in complete sentences anymore or remember why I'm moving so slow.

And as always when I've driven myself to this point, he takes me up in his arms and flips us over.

The shock of the cold rock brings some of my brains back. "Solas." I whine and huff when his mouth touches my throat, his hips rolling into mine.

"You are always attempting to take control, _Sa'lath_." He whispers against my skin, nipping and leaving marks all over my shoulder and collarbones. "I enjoy it. But you needn't always have the upper hand."

I know that. But it's hard to let someone else bring me pleasure. Hard to let him lavish me with the attention I believe he so sorely needs.

Another moment when I'm afraid I'm being selfish.

"May I, _Vhenan_?" He asks me with a kiss brushed across my jaw. "Please." His hands are wandering from my hips up my stomach, palms brushing lightly over my skin.

So I sigh deeply, cant my hips up and moan as my legs wrap around his hips…and let go. "Yes."

Solas isn't the type to just try and get through to the end-game and in hindsight I should've realized he was like this. Even as his hips grind against mine and stars burst behind my eyes, I feel a small knee-jerk reaction to ask what he wants, what I can do for him, how can I make it _better_ -

I cry out when his teeth dig into my shoulder, my hands clamping around his upper arms, nails probably digging in. It's a pain that bursts across my skin and becomes a static-y hum across the rest of my body. Even as his teeth release me and he heals the spot with a small kiss, I can feel the hum spreading further and further until they curl my toes.

My eyes nearly roll back in my head before I realize he's combining lightning and ice.

I gasp and claw at his back for a better hold, "show off!"

A delighted hum against my temple, where he presses kisses into my hair. " _Tell me what you want, my heart._ "

Shivering and clenching around him, body tightening almost painfully- I bite down on his shoulder myself. I'm not that great with any elemental magics yet beyond exploding things- but I can…

A gasp and a jerk of his hips and he's suddenly holding himself over me by his forearms planted next to my head, blinking rapidly.

I bite my lip, "too much?" The only magic I know any finesse with is healing magic. So I focused it on the marks I'd left in his skin. The marks have disappeared from his upper arms, at least.

He watches me with dark, hooded eyes and I think maybe I stumbled on something I shouldn't have. He swallows hard and licks his lips, slow and god I wanna suck that tongue in my mouth and bite down on it. Whoa, that's new.

" _We are being effected_ …" He mutters.

Now that he mentions it…I can feel the low-key sensation of eyes on us, the feeling of a spirit feeding off of me but not touching me directly.

" _They take the energy we expel?_ " I whimper as his hips rotate and push against mine again. " _I'm focused!_ "

He laughs and it is so unlike his usual laugh. So compelling and dark and purring- " _Do you enjoy being watched?_ "

The question itself is enough to embarrass me, just a little- but the frisson of pleasure that shoots from my stomach to my chest is...

I blink wide eyes at him and answer, " _I think I do._ "

His smile softens at that and he thrusts again, rendering me incoherent. "We will have to ask someone to help us with that, then…I wonder who?"

I moan and let my head fall back as he actually begins moving in rhythm, his hands moving down to cup my hips and then tilt them up. The angle is different and stars are shifting around behind my eyes again.

He hums thoughtfully, one of his hands removed from my hip to move between us and toy with my clit. "One of the Champion's companions?" He muses, pace steady. "The Champion and his lover, perhaps?"

Hawke and Anders, both gorgeous and all- there's a small shiver inside me in fact at that thought…

"Or Fenris." He whispers against my ear.

The sensation of eyes and the thought of Fenris sitting in the corner _being_ those eyes…

"Ah." He closes his eyes and turns his face into my hair at the violent shudder and clench of my body around him. "Zevran?"

Golden eyes watching me in the dark- even the fucking instructions he would no doubt being giving to Solas because he just _knows_ his tricks are better-

My body undulates with the images in my head and I gasp, "God…"

"I was jealous of them, do you remember?" He whispers into my ear as his hips move faster, the slap of our flesh the only sound beside our harsh breathing, his voice and my small mewling noises. "You were so excited to meet them, so quick to make them friends, always _flirting_ with them." The thrusts get harder and I cry out at the sting that just- ngggh.

I bury my face in his throat and wrap my arms around him, his cock touching a spot inside me at the new angle that _hurts so good_.

He picks me up so I'm straddling him again, but this time he thrusts upward into me. The smooth movement of his hips as I try to get footing on the ground to gain leverage is hypnotizing to watch from over his shoulder.

I never got it before when everyone would talk about how much they liked his ass, I mean- I've never been an _ass_ person…but god, I get it now.

"But I am the one here, with you now." He says, not smug but instead content. Even with the way he's gasping and groaning when my cunt flutters around him- he's so perfectly in control of himself. "I believe it would even _excite_ me to make them watch and not allow them to touch you." He whispers against my chest.

And that's the last bit I can take. With a whimper of his name, I lock my legs around him and ride out the orgasm with him moving leisurely inside me to draw it out to the very end.

As he lays me down on the tablet and the room lights with pink magic, his lips press to my face, over and over. And when the door on the other side of the room opens to reveal the artifact on a pedestal, he gives me a very small smile. "You are not quite exhausted enough for my taste, but we do have other things to do today, _Sa'lath._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it just smut but they kept talking...lol
> 
> Sa'lath- One love, only love
> 
> Vhenan'ara- Heart's desire, my heart's desire
> 
> Vhenan- Heart, my heart
> 
> Ma'sal'shiral- my soul's journey, journey of my soul


End file.
